I Remain At Your Side
by TooMuchBioware
Summary: (Canon/Mage)M!Hawke and Fenris escape Kirkwall after the events of the game. Requested fic. Rated M for adult situations.


"We have to go." Hawke made no effort to greet or make pleasantries with the elf. He'd simply walked into the run down mansion and uttered the words to him as soon as he was within view.

"What?"

"_We have to leave, Fenris." _ Hawke was many things, but abrasive was generally not one of them. It caught the elf by surprise and caused him to rise from his seat. There had been unrest within Kirkwall since the incident. It was of no surprise, but Fenris had not expected things to worsen so quickly.

Fenris crossed to Hawke who immediately began rummaging through Fenris' belonging in search for something. "What must we do? Where will we go?"

"I- I don't _quite_ have that part figured out;" There was the Hawke Fenris knew. "But we need to leave. And lightly. Take only what a horse can carry, I will take with me whatever coin I can for now. I've made arrangements with Varric to deal with my fortunes until I can send for them. But we need to leave and very quickly…" it was then that the bearded man looked over the elf. "If you are with me."

Fenris looked nearly hurt that he would even ask. "I meant what I said. Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you. You need only say the word, and I am at your side."

A smile crossed the man's face. It was clear that he needed the reassurance. Fenris had little of his own, even with the years he's spent in Kirkwall. Most of what he earned or borrowed from Hawke he gambled away with Isabela and Varric. Packing for him was quite simple. He took with him his greatsword, the red bit of cloth he so often tied around his wrist, and the book gifted to him.

Outside, it was dark, the only source of light came from the moon and scattered torches. Hawke hurriedly ushered Fenris to a pair horses and watched as he packed in his few items. The pair mounted their respective horses and slowly made their way out of Kirkwall to minimize the noise the steeds made, only stopping for the gate. No guards were posted save for one. And thank the Maker it was a friend. Aveline.

"This is all I can do for you two. I can't protect you anymore." The red head wore a somber expression. She was unsure if she was saying goodbye to a friend or sending them out to a grisly end.

Hawke gave her a nod from his horse. "I know. Believe me, I know what this means and thank you. For everything."

"They'll be looking for you. Everyone, really. You must be careful."

"I know, Aveline. Aren't I always careful?"

Both Aveline and Fenris' faces became knotted in concern. Surely that was a joke.

She turned to Fenris. She was not close to him, but had grown fond of him during his stay in Kirkwall. "Keep him safe, would you? Hawke is a force to be reckoned with, but he's still an idiot."

"You have my word." Fenris replied. This, however, was not a joke. Or at least it didn't seem to be. It was a promise.

"Goodbye. I truly hope I will see you lot again, in better times. I'll let Varric know you got out safe. Now get out of here before someone sees you or I have to do my job." Aveline gave a smack to the rear of each horse after opening the gate out.

It had been nearly a week since the pair had set out. There had at least been no shortage of food. Both Hawke and Fenris were skilled enough to catch and gather what they needed. But what was in short supply was a plan. Or at least that is how it seemed to Fenris.

"...Hawke."

There was no response. The mage had been in deep thought.

"Hawke… _Garrett._"

"Hm?" Hawke looked up from the piece of parchment he'd placed on the ground, weighed down by stones.

"I was trying to say, you look troubled. Would you care to let me in on the issue?"

"Issue? I'd say we have a number of issues."

"Would it perhaps have something to do with letting that mage live after what he's done, fighting Templars, and being sought after?"

"To name a few." He crossed his arms, continuing his study of the paper.

Fenris sat down beside his lover and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "I am serious."

"When are you not?"

"Hawke, I swear. What burdens you? Your burdens are mine."

Heaving a sigh, Hawke pointed at the paper; a map. "This is where we are." He waited to see if Fenris was able to make out what the letters were. "The mountains back there are Vimmark. We have to press forward. I would like to cross the sea, but heading back home is likely where they will search first, you see. So, if we head west it's the unknown. We cannot go south and if we head north or east we will be traveling through the Free Marches."

The names were familiar, but it did not dawn on Fenris what was so significant about the Free Marches. Hawke must have picked up on this and offered one word for clarity. "Sebastian."

"Do you truly believe he will march an army?"

"The man is practically married to the chantry. I do believe he will try. Or is. Can't be sure. Point being, it will be dangerous. If he succeeded in regaining the throne, he may already be gathering forces."

Silence fell between the two. A full minute passed before Hawke spoke again. "Are you regretting this? Running with me? I'm sure it's me they are after. You could be fine if you wanted to make it on yo-"

Fenris' brow furrowed. He felt insulted yet again. "Are you trying to be rid of me? You ask again and again if I will turn back. If I have made a mistake. The only mistake I have made was walking away from you once years ago and I swore to never do that again. I am with you. For better or worse. I am with you. If your Maker dared try to part us, I would fight within an inch of my life. Do you understand?"

Hawke looked taken back. So strange for Fenris to wear his feelings, but it was greatly appreciated. Hawke was touched. It kept him grounded. Although he did not show it, he'd been scared. A world of people with questions were after him and knowing Fenris refused to leave his side for any of it was motivation enough to try to find them a home where they could have peace. "_Yes, ser."_

"Do not ask me to abandon you again. I will not. Now tell me, do you have a plan?"

"Yes. Well, nearly. Possibly. It's not foolproof." Again he pointed to the map, illustrating his ideas. "If we go east, there are a few towns along the way were we can restock and lay low. From there, we go north. Cross the river here and rest in Ansburg for the night. Keep going north and if we're lucky, we'll run into some friendly Dalish. If we're not, then we'll be hunting for supplies and then we make our way up to Antiva. And that's the end of our trip. For now anyway."

"Antiva? Don't they have circles in Antiva? Is it a good idea, it isn't Kirkwall, they may not turn and be blind to the fact that you are a mage. Champion or no."

"I thought of that. Do you remember the elf, Zevran?"

Fenris snarled. "Yes. How could I not? He practically undressed you with his eyes."

"Heh. Yes, well. You may remember he spoke of a Warden. It turns out that Warden he mentioned is a relative of mine. A cousin I believe. The two are intimate and we may be able to take advantage of that and we did help him. Zevran said he was dealing with the Crows. It's a stretch, but I think if Zevran returned to Antiva we'll have protection. And if not, well. I do have a rather large sum of coin, we can always buy the protection of what Crows are left…and if that fails. Well…we can take to the sea. Cross the Bay and go to Rivain. If that fails we just keep moving. For as long as we have to."

The subject was clearly causing Hawke stress. All he wanted was to make a good name for himself, find love, and give his family happy lives. Only one of those things happened and he would not lose it. Not this time.

Another week passed without incident and the two found themselves in a small, quiet town. Few people seemed to even notice they were there as they made their way to an inn. Both of them silently glad they would have beds, scratchy though they may be, to lie in. The clerk eyed the pair suspiciously before agreeing to give them housing. They, unfortunately were given rooms side by side, a choice Hawke would come to regret later.

Fenris had issues sleeping that night. Something had not sat well with him. The way the clerk eyed them, the way they'd been given separate rooms despite there seeming to be relatively little business in the inn. For an hour he lay awake, trying to think of a reason he should go to Hawke's room and suggest they room together. A few moments passed when he heard muffled noises coming from the wall. Noises that made him feel as if a stone had dropped in his gut. Hawke had been alone and there sounded as if there had been commotion. Fenris lept out of bed and ran to Hawke's room, bursting in the door.

Inside, Hawke struggled as a man much larger than him strangled him from behind with a cord. Hawke's hands fumbled about, desperately trying to grab hold of some part of him to singe. Without his staff, his magic risked taking the whole place down and he was getting weaker by the second. As soon as the sight registered in his mind, Fenris reacted.

"_Garrett!_"

Fenris barreled forward, adrenaline surging in his blood, his target identified. The intruder dropped the cord and Hawke fell, gasping, to the floor. It left him free to destroy the man.

His fist connected with the intruder's jaw with such force that he heard the bone break. As surprise even to himself. He was unaware he could muster the strength and had the situation been different, he might have had time to appreciate it. The man had been floored. He grabbed the man's cloak and rammed him backward into the wall, grasped the side of his skull and slammed his head into the wall over and over and—

"Fenris."

He froze, holding his breath, waiting for him to speak as he always did. His voice was so hoarse, after the attack. He had expected fear in his eyes, fear that they had been found. That someone would dare do this. Instead, he found an endless fury, a blaze behind his eyes fiercer than he'd ever seen. His voice was hoarse, yes, but it was level, calm. "Finish him."

The elf grinned, nodding his assent. He threw the intruder down onto the floor and kicked his already-fractured skull, then, pulsing a dull blue glow, drove his fist through the man's chest and torn his beating heart from its home. Fenris stared at the man spasming as he began to die and took untold amounts of pleasure in crushing his heart in his hand; blood dripping down his forearm.

Before Fenris could ask if he was alright, Hawke's mouth was on him.

The wet heat of his tongue was the only sensation he knew in that moment, and his own meeting it. Their lips melded, they devoured each other, each trapped in this heightened state of being, hearts pounding and blood rushing. An alertness. A sensitivity. Hawke's hands nearly ripped into elf's clothes and found his body bare and hot with lust.

Nothing had ever inspired as much urgency as this. Hawke forced Fenris down onto the mattress and climbed over him, four hands fumbling with the ties of his breeches to free his cock, his head slick with seed. He entered him raw and relished the way he cried out, the way his slender fingers clawed at his shoulders and chest. He wanted to hear it again, had to, as though Fenris would tell him to stop if he didn't keep that mouth occupied with sounds of ecstasy. His calloused hands moved over his smooth skin and held him down, hips hammering forward with singular purpose.

"Yes," Fernis hissed, grasping at the edge of the mattress above his head, legs open wide, hooked over his mage's arms, "_Yes._"

Oh, Maker, he could feel it, he could feel the elf writhing under him, every twitch of his muscles around his cock. It sent white hot knives through his nerves, and he shook with the effort of restraining himself from orgasm.

At the end of it all, his semen and Fenris' staining the sheets, they both lay shuddering as the chill night caressed the sweat on their skin.

"Fenris?"Hawke asked, chest heaving. He rolled over onto his back, pulling the elf on top of him to rest against his frame. His lips kissed over his collar bone almost reverently, enjoying the feel of his soft brown skin against his mouth. Mere feet away there was a corpse that didn't seem to trouble either of them.

"Hm?" Fenris nestled into Hawke, possessively draping his arm over him.

"I feel I should thank you."

"Whatever for? Saving your skin?"

"That. And of course for coming with me. Also for taking this journey with me." He smirked.

"Hawke."

"I do mean it. Thank you. For coming with me against what should be your better judgment. You mean the world to me. I am a damned fool, yet you stick with me."

Fenris chuckled briefly. "Yes, you are a damned fool. And had this been a few years ago, it would have been against my better judgment. You are everything I feared. A supporter of mages and a mage yourself. Yet you are the strongest man I know. You do not seek power as magisters do, you defy demons, help those in need, and you've always done more than you ever needed to do to assist me even when I was bitter and nasty to you. Tonight…tonight could have gone differently… I am yours, as you are mine. I will remain by your side as long as you will have me. I will fight to protect you as I know you will for me. And I realize now that this is something we both know to be true, but it feels wrong to continue to withhold it. I should have said so long ago and I do not want another day to pass without you hearing this…" Fenris paused, considering the weight of his words. "I love you, Garrett." The words hung in the air and he nodded to himself, telling himself that it was the correct choice.

Hawke was surprised. Pleasantly so. While he knew the elf loved him simply by his actions alone, he never thought he would hear those words. He'd been content to have his heart and his company. If the words had never been spoken it would not have worried him, yet hearing them stirred him, making him feel as he had when he first began to fall for the elf with the gorgeous green eyes. Once again, Hawke pushed Fenris on his back and locked eyes with him. "I love you, too."

The mage began to kiss over the elf's body.

"Again?" the elf asked, amused.

"We are not done here. Not after that." Hawke pulled Fenris off of the bed and onto his knees.

Fenris watched as the mage slid a hand down to grasp the base of his thick cock, and the other on the back of his head, pulling him towards it. Hawke traced the head of it over the shape of the elf's lips, wetting them with precum until they parted obediently. Fenris closed his eyes as the shaft slid slowly into his mouth. He tasted his sweat and flesh, heard him groan as his tongue rolled over it.

"Oh, Maker…"

Hawke's hand fisted in Fenris' hair, guiding him into a rhythm; his hands grasped at the mage's hips as he fucked his mouth, shallow at first, then harder thrusts into the back of his throat. His head tossed and his fingernails clawed into the man's ass, but he didn't relent until he was buried deep into his throat. Fenris felt he may choke on the girth of it, but his every spasm only drew a lustful moan from Hawke. Over and over his hips snapped forward, testing the limits of Fenris' throat as the elf struggled to breathe; and when he came, the elf jerked away to fall to hands, coughing up semen onto the floor.

"Sorry...I uh-" Hawke paused, amused by the sight of his seed dribbling down Fenris' chin. He lifted the elf, tossing him back to the bed as a hand closed around the elf's untended erection. "Let me repay you."

Hawke squeezed Fenris' cock in his hand with a firm pressure, pumping his fist slowly back and forth, erect and eager, and Fenris' eyes begged for another release. He could hardly think of anything else except the man's hands on him and the feel of being held against his body. He moved on pure instinct and need, grinding his hips against Hawke's in an effort to thrust harder into his hand.

His hips bucked. Fingers pressed inside him. He could feel Hawke's eyes on him, watching, waiting. It excited him more.

Fenris felt the heat of Hawke's cock against the cleft of his ass, still wet with his saliva. He gasped, hips lifting, his arms locked tight around the man's neck. "Do not make me wait any longer."

He didn't. When Hawke gripped his hips and pulled him down, the head of his cock pushed inside him; he cried out as he did every time the mage entered him.

"Garrett, please!"

Hawke smiled against Fenris' lips as he eased further inside him, the elf's body tight as a vise around the shaft of his cock; the elf shuddered as he was filled, the mage buried to the hilt inside of him. He jerked his hips forward, rocking deeper, then once more, drawing back and driving forward again and again.

Hawke shoved as hard as he could into him and heard his sharp cry as he rammed his hips forward; he swallowed up his every cry with his mouth, their tongues rolling wetly together, heated and possessive. His hands held Fenris' lithe, quivering thighs open wide as he fucked him into the bed, pounding into him with all his strength.

The elf shrieked his lover's name in his climax, and the tightness of his body doubled during his release, pulling Hawke over the edge. He shuddered in ecstasy in that moment, biting into Fenris' shoulder as he emptied his seed inside of him in just a few more weak thrusts. He laid on top of him, then, the both of them gasping for breath and exhausted. Fenris chuckled weakly as Hawke rolled him onto his side and fell in behind him, molding his body against him to cradle him warmly. As the heat of their sex faded, he was once again aware of how cold it was in the room. Fenris nestled as close to Hawke as he could, and let the man wrap his arms around him. They would wake early and continue on their journey to find a home while the world erupted to war.

Or at least wake early enough to dispose of the body and cover their tracks.

For now, they were simply happy to have each other and rest.


End file.
